Faldne Engel
by Rydack
Summary: El mundo se ha acabado, todo esta destruido, unos pocos han sido salvados por la madre naturaleza y viven comodamente dentro del domo, pero otros deben pelear y matar para sobrevivir. Levi desea encontrar un lugar que las leyendas llaman paraíso, donde solo los de buen corazon pueden entrar y vivir el resto de sus vidas rodeado de naturaleza.
1. principio

Hola, soy Rydack. Traigo este proyecto en el que he estado trabajando desde hace casi un año. Es la primera vez que publico en FF y espero que les guste.

Año 2046

El humano es un ser codicioso y egoísta.

No le basta con lo que tiene, y siempre quiere más. La tierra le has dado alimento, hogar, vestido; pero siempre quiere más sin dar a cambio algo.

El agua se agotó, los lagos se secaron, los bosques y selvas se marchitaron. Los humanos luchan por sobrevivir. Son llamados agma. Y han sido condenados a vivir en decadencia.

La madre naturaleza se cansó y ha dejado desamparados a la raza humana…excepto un pequeño grupo de personas, a los cuales decidió perdonar por cuidar de ella, aun siendo muy difícil. Ellos viven en un lugar al cual llaman genna (Paraíso)

Viven dentro de un domo, que les brinda protección. Tienen todo lo que necesitan, agua, comida, ropa, educación. Las reglas son simples.

Se feliz con lo que se te ha otorgado, no pidas más.

Cuida de tu hogar.

No desees salir.


	2. Primula Malva

El viento comenzó a soplar. El muchacho cubrió sus ojos para que la tierra no entrara en ellos y siguió su andar, estaba cansado, llevaba dos días caminando, con muy pequeños lapsos de descanso. No había comido nada y agua, solo le quedaba menos de medio litro. Quito su mano de su cara para ver al frente; No había nadie. Dejo caer su mochila, dio media vuelta y se sentó, recargo su espalda en su vieja mochila y miro el paisaje desértico. Acomodo la capucha para que no cayera.

No sabía que día era, pero esperaba que no estuviera lejos el praznik, como los agma llamaban al día especial de cada mes en que llovía y recibían alimento.

Solo los más fuertes sobrevivían. Para obtener agua y no morir deshidratados, debían robar el agua a otras personas, por lo cual, el mundo era peligroso a cada instante. Él no robaba el agua a niños, ancianos ni a mujeres, a menos que ellas lo buscasen. Pero ya casi no había niños, eran muy pocos y ancianos...solo había conocido a un anciano hacía muchos años.

El viento dejo de soplar, se levantó y miro a su alrededor de nuevo. El mundo era demasiado peligroso. A las afuera de las ciudades había bandidos, que robaban en grupos, a los viajeros, les quitaban todo y si eran desafortunados, eran asesinados.

Si llegaba a la ciudad el mismo día del praznik, no sería asaltado, podría descansar, disfrutar del día y tal vez acostarse con alguna chica linda y de grandes senos. Tomo su mochila y la colgó a su espalda, siguió su andar


	3. Ortiga

El muchacho se encontraba en el techo de su casa, miraba al domo, aquel que simulaba la puesta de sol. La imagen comenzó a pixelearse. El chico miro con fastidio la escena. Se levantó y todo oscureció; segundos después el generador encendió todas las luces de emergencia. Los altavoces rechinaron un poco y dieron a escuchar un mensaje. "Debido a las tormenta eléctrica que acontece fuera del domo, la electricidad ha dejado de funcionar correctamente debido a los daños causados a los molinos, mantengan la calma y regresen a sus hogares"

El muchacho miro una vez más a la ciudad, camino hasta donde se encontraba la escalera que descendía hasta la terraza de su hogar. Entro a su habitación y cerro su ventana.

— Eren, ya te he dicho que no subas a la azotea cuando anuncian tormenta fuera del domo, es peligroso que estés arriba y se vaya la energía, podrías caerte.

— Estoy bien, mamá.

El castaño salió de su habitación y miro a su madre que alumbraba el pasillo con la lámpara que llevaba en mano.

—creí que no había luz

— Tiene batería recargable, cariño.

El chico solo miro la luz en silencio. La mujer camino hasta la escalera y comenzó a bajar.

—Eren, baja

Eren miro la luz comenzar a alejarse y corrió detrás de su madre antes de que bajar las escaleras terminara por ser mortal.

Sigue a su madre a la cocina, la mujer dejo la lámpara en la mesa, alumbrando un pastel.

— Feliz cumpleaños dieciséis

El chico sonrió, se acercó a su madre y la abrazo con fuerza

— Gracias

Carla encendió la vela en medio del pastel.

—pide un deseo

Eren se paró frente al pastel y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Ya sabes que pedir?

El muchacho asintió y soplo la vela.

"Deseo salir del domo"


	4. Amapola

**Hola de nuevo, vengo a dejarles otro capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste y comenten que les pareció **

**Capítulo 3 amapola **

Eren pasaba las páginas del atlas con suavidad, como temiendo que pudiesen romperse si las trataba con brusquedad. Dejo caer la hoja, y miro las imágenes, donde se podía ver una playa con arena blanca y el agua del color del cielo. Amaba ese libro. Era la tercera vez en la semana que lo leía, se lo sabía ya de memoria. Ni siquiera era necesario leer la información que se exponía en la otra mitad de la página. Eren sabía a la perfección lo que decía.

De todas las maravillas que el libro mostraba, la que más lo atraía y quería conocer con toda su alma, era el mar. A pesar de que el atlas hablara sobre enormes bosques que en otoño tomaban colores naranjas y cafés, o que se cubrían de blanco en invierno y eran hermosos paisajes a lo que se sumaba que el chico jamás había visto la nieve; pero él lo que verdaderamente quería era sentir la suave arena en sus pies, y saborear la salada agua de mar.

¿de nuevo ese viejo libro?— una chica de cabello negro se sentó en la mesa frente al castaño.

¿Algún problema?

Te acabaras ese libro de tanto leerlo

Cállate, estas celosa porque los libros que tu lees no san tan interesantes y no tienen imágenes tan hermosas como estas- Eren señalo las fotografías de la página en la que se encontraba admirando los paisajes.

No es verdad – la chica abrió su libro— Deberías leer otros libros, podrías prender más cosas. De ese viejo libro que tienes ya no puedes aprender nada, lo has leído miles de veces, hay mas cosas interesantes en la biblioteca

Me gusta este, no me interesa leer otro libro aburrido como los tuyos

La chica suspiro, comenzó su lectura.

—Algún día saldré de aquí y conoceré todos estos lugares — dijo en voz baja el chico.

La muchacha dejo su libro y miro a su amigo, ella pudo escuchar bien lo que acababa de salir de los labios del moreno.

Eren, no digas eso – miro a su alrededor — pueden escucharte

El chico frunció el ceño

Saldré de aquí, odio estar en este lugar, odio estar encerrado.

Ya basta, Eren

Viajare y conoceré cada lugar del mundo y al final, me quedare a vivir en la costa

La chica se levantó y lo abofeteo.

Deja de decir tonterías, van a arrestarte

El castaño la miro molesto. Sentía su mejilla arder

—Saldré de aquí pronto – murmuro-


End file.
